The current patent has the purpose to present the adapted solutions to one only assembly, facilitating the use of Petroleum Liquefied Gas (GLP), minimizing customers efforts in their homes and workplaces, and increase the safety during its use as well as during transportation and warehousing, being this assembly, mounted on the steel container""s mouth used in transportation and storage of the petroleum liquefied gas. The technics state for the valve used on the containers mouth is regulated by the Norm NBR 6614, the pressure regulator for the petroleum liquefied gas is regulated by the Norm NBR 8473, and the steel container used for transportation and storage of the petroleum liquefied gas, by NBR 8460. These norms are issued by the Brazilian Technical Norms Association (ABNT).
The utilization in large scale of the petroleum liquefied gas (GLP), in households as well as in business and industries, causes inconvenient risks to the users, risks on storage and transportation by the distribution system, by the incorrect handling on the exchange of containers, and also the storage during use.
In the places where the petroleum liquefied gas is used there is no condition to measure the available quantity, and for this reason the exchange of the empty container by the full one has to be performed while the gas is burning or with the burning in operation (for example: stove, water, heating, forklifts, etc.), causing a significant waste of time. It is frequent that the lack of tools to exchange the containers make the disconnection of the thread impossible, caused by rust or the thread""s high torque and even the physical strength of the user impedes the completion of the activity. When connecting the full container, starting to turn the thread before the sealing of the regulator pin with the rubber ring, the retention valve is already open causing a little leakage, and it is worse when the operation in turning into the thread occurs incorrectly, which can cause a thread damage maintaining the pin out of its proper place causing a continuous leakage of gas into the environment, many times, in trying to exchange, some wounds and cuts to the person because of space conditions and the size of the pressure regulator lever occur.
Another problem is that during the steel container""s filling up with the petroleum liquefied gas, there exists a little leakage, but it is considerable taking into consideration the volume of the filling operation daily into the environment.
Another inconvenience is the storage and transportation, because the current safety valve used, break itself with the increasing of internal pressure caused by the volume decrease (e.g. caused by the container crash) or by increase of temperature caused by fire, in both cases, all gas is liberated into the environment increasing the fuel available for combustion, and therefore incurring a lot the risk of fire in the first case and the size of fire in the second one. This also happens when the user stores the container in an improper place and/or manner, especially when not aware of this problem.
Thinking about all the inconvenience and in increasing the safety, without affecting the filling up operation, and therefore the distribution system this assembly was projected and is composed of:
quick fastening and disconnection system, where it happens by a simple effort and movement applied by the regulator""s pin on the spheres and with a contrary force in the disconnection, performing also with safety because the disconnection happens automatically when a pre-determined pressure set in the project is reached, protecting the rest of the system against the increase of pressure;
double sealing system in the fastening of the steel container with the pressure regulator pin in order to avoid that the retention valve open before the sealing by the rubber rings occur avoiding the leakage into the environment;
the retention valve sealing system with guided pin in order to avoid that the sealing is damaged when the container is not fastened;
the relief valve safety system which by the internal pressure increase, because of the above mentioned problems, liberates enough volume of gas in order to decrease the internal pressure returning to the sealing position.
The attached drawing are in numerical conformity among themselves presenting a kit: